Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, large storage systems may be utilized to protect such electronic content. Unfortunately, the allocation of the discrete quantities of storage included within these large storage systems may be complex and may require the frontend components of these storage systems to obtain, maintain and protect these discrete quantities of storage.